Of Bees and Oreos
by guardyanangel
Summary: If he hadn't been bored, he wouldn't have turned on the TV. If he hadn't turned on the TV, she wouldn't have heard the news. If she hadn't heard the news, they wouldn't have gotten any closer for a long time yet. SpeedyBee. Friend or shipfic. You choose.


**Summary:** If he hadn't been bored, he wouldn't have turned on the TV. If he hadn't turned on the TV, she wouldn't have heard the news. If she hadn't heard the news, they wouldn't have gotten any closer for a long time yet. SpeedyBee Friend or Shipfic. You choose.

**A/N**: Just a little moment between Speedy and Bumblebee.

**Disclaimer: **Did I mention I own nothing? No? I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Of Bees and Oreos**

**By guardyanangel**

To say Speedy was bored was an understatement. To say that he was about to pull a Más and Menos and begin bouncing off the walls due to sheer boredom may have been a little closer to the truth.

It had been an abnormally slow day thus far, and since they hadn't been awoken by their usual 3AM-there's-a-burglary-AGAIN-alarm, everyone in Titans East had, in effect, overslept. As a matter of fact, everyone appeared to STILL be asleep at the current moment in time.

That is, everyone save for the archer currently flipping lazily through 300-and-something channels of television and finding nothing on.

The archer in question sighed at the pure monotony of it all and finally settled on an advertising channel. Leaning his head back against the cushions of the couch, he half-listened to the broadcast as he tried to think of something else to do that didn't involve heading to the gym. He drew a blank.

"I'm BORED," he finally stated aloud, "So. Freaking. BORED."

"Go and find something to do, then."

Speedy didn't yelp in surprise as he turned to see the speaker. It wasn't a manly thing to do. He merely made a noise that sounded similar to a dog whose tail has just been stepped on.

"Jesus, Bee-otch! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The Titans East leader glared sleepily towards the redhead as she made her way towards the coffeepot. "I told you not to call me that, _Speedo. _And the fact that I was able to sneak up on you is exactly why you should be training. You're getting sloppy. One day, it's gonna bite you in that lazy rear of yours."

"You mean this lazy, very _schmexy _rear of mine."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and returned to making her coffee. Speedy returned his eyes to the television set.

"-And it's only $399 per piece!"

Click.

"-itans, let's go! T-E-E-N-T-"

Click.

"…In other news, highly acclaimed physician Dr. Samuel Beecher was found dead in his apartment yesterday..."

Something shattered in the kitchen. Speedy turned to see what had caused the commotion and saw Bumblebee, her hand still shaped as if she was holding the cup which was now smashed against the floor. The Titans East leader didn't seem to notice, though, for she was staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Bee?" Speedy called cautiously, "You okay?"

There was no response. Bumblebee remained staring at the television as if he had said nothing at all. Speedy carefully made his way towards his leader.

"Earth to Bee-otch. Anybody home?"

"I _told _you not to call me that." came the monotone response, more out of reflex than anything else.

Speedy frowned at the blankness of the tone. Usually calling her Bee-otch so soon after she had woken would have riled her much more than it had. Something was up. He pulled a chair up to the counter and sat across from her.

"So, Bee-otch...How ya doing today?" he began

Something fluttered beneath the girl's blank eyes, and she glared at him.

"Don't call me that." she responded snappishly, "And why would you care, anyways?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling!" the archer replied hotly.

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"Of course you are. Your catatonic state of these past few minutes has completely proved that to me," he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. Leave me alone before I sting you beyond recognition."

"No way. Something's up with you. You're acting even more Bee-otchy than ever, so obviously something's gotten to you. And nothing and nobody is allowed to get to you except for me."

"I'm touched," his leader shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Really, Speedo. Just leave me alone! And that's an order!"

"Well, it's a stupid one," he retorted, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's up."

"_God, _Speedy. Just _once, _could you do what you're told?"

The archer glanced back at her with a raised brow and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in the chair. It was the pose of someone who obviously _never _did what he was told.

Bumblebee glared at him.

He stared back.

He won, of course. No one can tell if you've blinked when you're wearing a mask.

She turned away and sighed exasperatedly, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Do you really care to know?" she asked him tensely.

Speedy nodded. "Yeah. I do."

She sighed. "That dead guy... the one the news? Dr. Samuel Beecher? That was... that was... my... fa-" she hesitated, swallowing her words, "Uh- we were close. And now he's... he's... _dead... _He..." she shook her head. "Never mind. I've told you. Happy now? Can we move on with our lives?" Her dark eyes shot open and she glared at him.

If she allowed herself to cry, this would have been one of the moments where she would have. But Bumblebee was never that kind to herself, and so the tears remained unshed, glittering like diamonds in her eyes. Upon hearing her words, Speedy's mouth dropped open in shock. He knew what that slight stammer in word choice meant, even if she wouldn't confess it.

Bumblebee had lost her father.

Speedy knew what that felt like.

"Bumblebee…" he choked out, instantly repentant, "Oh, God, Bee. I'm so sorry…I... my dad's dead, too, if it's any help."

"I never said he was my father."

"You didn't need to. Fortunately, it doesn't take the World's Greatest Detective to figure out what you _really _meant."

"Why do you have to be so unoblivious today?"

"Oblivious Roy is taking a day off. I'm Nosy Roy. Nice to meet you."

He heard her soft gasp of surprise at his subtle revelation. Knowing the identity of a superhero was like holding their life in your hands. Identity was everything.

He had, in essence, trusted her with half of his everything.

"Why-?"

"Hey, I figure, we save each other's butts all the time, right? I just thought it'd be nice for you to know whose- very schmexy, I must add- butt you're always saving. And an eye for an eye, right? You know my first name. I know your last." he grinned, "Beecher, huh? Bee-otch really fits then."

A still-stunned Bumblebee made no response for a moment, but then a small smile crossed her face. "The 'No Calling Me Bee-otch' rule still stands, Speedo. Unless you want me to start calling you O-Roy-O after your favorite kind of cookie." She turned and exited the room.

A look of confusion filled the archer's face.

"My favorite kind of-? Aw, no. No!" he ran towards the door. "Bee! You can't call me that! You KNOW how much I hate Oreos! Those things are evil incarnate! Don't do it! Bee-otch! You hear me?"

A tinkling laugh came from the dark hallway ahead of him. "Don't call me Bee-otch... O-Roy-O."

"_Bee!!_"

* * *

**A/N: **No, I have found no evidence that Speedy extremely dislikes Oreos. I just thought it would be an interesting pun, and it would be even funnier and more karma-tic (is that even a word?) if he absolutely hated it. :) I may do a piece that goes more in depth with his hatred of Oreos... Ought to be interesting... heheh

Anyhoo, don't remember where I got the name Samuel Beecher from for Bee's dad. Let's just say my subconscious dragged it up and go from there. I took 'Bee-otch' from Scribbler (who is a great SpeedyBee writer, btw.) and made up Speedo and O-Roy-O.

If there's something you feel I've neglected to explain or write into my fic, press that review button! If you share my almost fanatical love of all things Roy Harper, press that review button! If you think Roy's crazy for disliking Oreos, press that review button! And for any other comments, queries, compliments, and/or violent reactions you may be having in regards to this fic, PLEASE press that review button! :D

Hope you liked it!

~Guardy


End file.
